A Dark (K)night
by Crypto3
Summary: Shamelessly AU, read as an Evil mastermind, a disturbed and little psychotic teen and a full fletched Demon tear through daily life. god i am bad at summaries... Not for children, FemHarry, OC. Dumbledore bashing, most certainly weasly bashing, maybe granger bashing, no for sure granger bashing. Dark story, DarkHarry, EvilDumbles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not rich,got no talent in writing... soo all you see and recognise belongs to our lovely HP Goddess J.K. Rowling~ She's got darn rights of Harry Potter, I own nothin... u got that?  
Alrighty~ Here's a cookie~ 

**A Dark (K)night  
Prologue  
**It was a typically cold and brisk night considering British weather, as one Albus Dumbledore confidently walked the street of Privet Drive. Calmly walking the road the esteemed Headmaster was fast to call one of his own inventions to hand. The Deluminator, if asked Dumbledore would call it one of his better creations, though the usefulness would escape most wizards of course. Where'd be the purpose in extinguishing light with such a device if one could simply use a Nox spell for the same effect. 

The device in hand slowly hovering over each lantern, had the street rapidly deluminated as the light source simply convulsed and finally morphed into orb like forms being rashly absorbed by the Deluminator.  
Not little satisfied by his own handiwork Dumbledore allowed a small smirk and made his way towards the beforehand established and marked house of the relatives the soon to arrive toddler should be deposited.

Stopping mid walk the wizened wizard exclaimed slightly mirthful "I should have known you're here tonight, Professor McGonagall" Not in the least startled as the house cat, he was staring at, jumped and promptly transformed into his loyal and trustworthy Deputy, Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore was fast to adjust back to his, controlled, but fast stride over to the house sporting the number 4.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore", the stern looking Professor answered while matching his pace. "Albus, I really feel the need to tell you again. I watched these muggle all day and they really are the worst kind of people th-" Albus was fast to interrupt his Deputy here.

"My, my Minerva, we've discussed this already. There's really no other option for young Cleopha. Besides this is also part of her family. I am sure they will treat her just as good as Lily and James would." He eyed his Professor and they stopped their impeding towards the house.

Watching as Minerva still seemed to struggle with what she was about to do, he calmly added.  
"And think about all the trouble she would've gone through in our world. You know yourself no one looks kindly onto people like her. Now don't fret over this too long, my dear. Isn't it enough that I personally assure you that the young girl will only benefit from growing here?" Albus lightly brushed her shoulder but stopped and patted her firmly.

"I- It's just... No of course you're right Albus. I am sure the girl will find her way into their hearts. Just..I feel she would've been better of with her real family, but I guess it's really just for the best. " And with that Minerva turned a small smile to her mentor and boss.  
His eyes twinkling in a delighted and jovial manner Dumbledore confirmed McGonagall's statement with a grandfatherly smile of his own, continuing his strive.

Not a second later they stood firmly in front of the door to privet drive number 4, only for Dumbledore to search the sky with his eyes.

"Now, now, it seems our nightly outing will come to reason soon." Dumbledore jovially hummed as a small wave of magic indicated the arrival per portkey. 

The atmosphere surely went down fast, as the tall bespectacled man with the raven hair appeared at the rim of the street. Chasing down the path towards the two scholars, a small bundle in his arms.

"James, my boy. I see young Lily has decided to stay apart this endeavour?" Ignoring the grim look on James Potter's face Dumbledore inquired with his usual eye twinkle, slightly eyeing the bundle in his arms.

"Evening Professors. I fear Lily was adamant about at least staying away. She is still struggling to comply to all this." The voice, deep in tone, still noticeably carried a hunch of sadness, as James reckoned the Headmaster with a stern look.

As if tasting something bitter, McGonagall brashly fixed James with a look of her own. " As if you could expect something else from a loving mother, James. Cleopha is as well your child as is Daniel. It's not the child's fault for being..." A sorrowful sigh escaped her as she traced the small bundle in James arms with not a small amount of hesitation.

Left to her own thoughts, Dumbledore consolingly brushed Minerva's shoulder and added  
"Now, now, I fear it is all well known that every now and then a child like her is born. Even with both parents magical. It can happen to the best of us. And now it is our duty to ensure that she will not be living as a disparage. We all know how our society looks upon... people like her."

"Enough with that, we all know my daughter is a squib, no use in parading about it any longer. Although I really hope we're doing the right thing here...Albus are you really sure that this would be the better option? I mean, sure it'll get a little stressful hiding with Daniel and Cleopha, but still...I wonder if Lils wasn't right all along" The stern eyes of James Potter raved about his daughter in thought, slight wetness glistening in dim moonlight.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes would've been, for attentive observer, vanishing for only a blink of second until he gently but determinedly attended to James worry. " I know this is a hard choice to make, my boy. But we've went over this discussion multiple times and I fear the outcome of a new discussion would end the same. Think about the stress, you and your family will have to go through in this difficult times," A slow and seemingly painful sigh escaped from Dumbledore

"This is all for the greater good, James my boy. It will be hard enough to protect Danny and Lily, but imagine to include young Cleopha here, a girl without even the means to cast accidental magic in self defence, and yet she surely will be as demanding as Daniel. I fear that with growing time Lily and you will simply not have the time to be attentive to her. And we cannot risk young Danny not getting his training. You see-"

James was fast to cast a dismissive, yet slow hand gesture towards Albus. "I know all that Albus, I know." James sighed and looked one last time at his small baby girl until a hard conviction flashed through his eyes. "You know Albus, now that I think of it, it doesn't sound that much of a cost after all. Minerva is right, Cleopha is my daughter as Daniel is my son, thank you Minerva for bringing light to my stupid eyes."

At his serious look and the vindication of a father in his eyes, Minerva broke a smile at James. "Yes, James. I think it took you long enough."  
And continued with a blank stare at Albus. " See Albus, I told you a father would stand for his children, besides what predicament."

The once jovial and grandfatherly smile escaped Dumbledore in exactly that moment and the only indicator that something might've happened was the slight eye widening of one Deputy Headmistress and a not very attentive Father, who chided himself for a nearly bad decision.

That was all until the rapidly engulfing darkness of a stunning spell hit both adults. And the night sky riffled at the ear piercing scream of a child no more than a year old demanding her parental affection, or maybe horrified at what it had witnessed.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and supreme Mugwamp for the ICW, Great Sorcerer and Headmaster of Britain's most famous and esteemed school of wizardry , Hogwarts, dreaded this outcome.

Not because he had any scruple or feared he could've been overpowered. No Albus hated this action for something very different, he hated it when people ignored his well given advice. Do they not see his wisdom, do they not comprehend that he's of an entity much more than they could ever achieve?

It frustrated him, more than anything else. When he had to slip his masquerade and instead slip into a so very different role than people knew him to be. He who had achieved greatness would always bestow his grandfatherly advice on the younger ones and they would look up at him, would gladly bid his wishes and wordings, because it is him, that all powerful man who had defeated Grindelwald and shown the world just how powerful he is, but yet decided to climb down of his throne.

He who always and gladly listened to worries, sorrow and always had an open ear. He could destroy them, change everything but he decided to play the forthcoming God and established his grandfather personality. So how he loathed James in that moment...  
The moment This unruly boy of a Potter decided to throw a well thought plan over board. And of course ignore Albus advice.

It was fast, only a sliver of a second before Minerva realised something was across with her mentor. But all too late was her reaction. Isn't it always hard to react to an attack from within your shields...

Her eyes widened and not a breath of voice could escape her throat, as twinkling eyes glistened darkly at her and the red light of a stunning spell engulfed her into the land of unconsciousness. 

The unexpected movement to his side and the sinking figure of his late Professor normally would've been easily noticed by James and the well trained Auror would surely have had a way to dodge the incoming red of a spell, but as unexpectedly the attack came he was additionally rather distracted by his new found vigour as a father. His last thought was never truly comprehended as he sank to the ground his bundled Daughter levitating out of his arms. Blackness overcame him.

Dumbledore sighed in exasperation. "You shouldn't have done that James, my boy. I really dread doing this to someone with as much talent as yourself, but you leave me no other choice. Obliviate."

The greenish light lit up the tip of his outlandish wand and the sacked body of James tensed shortly

"You will remember that everything went as planned. Your daughter has safely arrived at the Dursleys and you stayed till morning to witness how she was warmly embraced and welcomed by Petunia and her husband. You feel relieved at the new home for your daughter and genuinely believe it was for the best." Dumbledore's voice echoed lonely over about the empty street

"Now, Minerva. I hoped against all hopes you would've chosen to stay behind as well. But it seems I've to do you the honours as well. Obliviate." Again the greenish spell hurried towards a still body and again Minerva tensed shortly. 

Sightly shaking his head Dumbledore repeated the process. " You will remember being at Hogwarts having not enough heart to see one of your favourite students and good friends abandoning his daughter. You will remember having slight doubts, but after I returned and told you how welcomed the girl had been, you truly accept the decision as the best."

Satisfied his memory charms will suffice Albus turned and spared the levitating bundle all of his attention. Hovering the girl towards himself, with a little bit of wandless magic, he stared into he wide opened green currents of eyes. Feeling a shiver run down his spine he stared directly at the girl.

"How comes such a small creature would be able to do so much harm in the future" He sighed a long and old breath. " But as it goes such is the flow of nature, do forgive this old man but I can simply not allow something like you becoming a threat in my plans. So it has to be." the morose look in Albus eyes shifted and instead he returned a twinkle in his eyes, only this twinkle was dark and for all matters not well intentioned.

With nefarious precision Albus waved his wand about the bundle and levitated her on the doorstep. Shifting in his posture he bowed over the young girl and produced a carefully crafted letter from his robes. And quietly said "As you perhaps will realise in eventually near future, I, my girl will not be your ticket for the next great adventure", A dark chuckle escaped Dumbledore "can't have something like this on my hands, can I now" At the rhetorical question for himself Dumbledore could only shake his head in dark mirth

"But do not worry, I just happen to know that these fine people here will take all too good care of you." He placed the letter on top of the bundle and mirthlessly righted himself, swishing his wand in a complex and difficult way.

For the normal wizardry populace this would look like someone managing an orchestra, and even for the trained eye, Dumbledore's wandmanship would look like someone overly overdoing a normally simple ward schematic. Only a very few people, skilled in the art of warding and curse breaking would identify this supreme masterpiece of warding as one of the most sinister and vicious blood wards.

The Furia-Mari ward. An ancient Egyptian symbolic blood ward. The ancient Pharaoh's often used in their tombs, mostly in combination with evil constructs, Golems or Inferi. As this special piece of magic casts an unavoidable desire to ravage, hate, destroy and malice on the area of effect. It's properties enhancing the desire to kill for Inferi and Golems and the desire to become extremely angry or to just run amok in humans.

Now the most remarkable thing about this blood ward is that it can be bound to a special target. Which in fact would lead anyone entering the area of the ward, turning their ire against the target, without developing effects towards others within that area.

In his youth Dumbledore refined the arts of his magic by travelling to magical places all over the world, which coincidently once led him into a forgotten tomb in Egypt whereas he stumbled upon a rather irritated Sphinx.

Wondering why the beast sought out to attack immediately instead of asking, as usual for those creatures, a riddle. Albus proceeded to study the reasons for what could set a powerful being as a Sphinx into such mental instability. And thus he unravelled the secret behind the Sphinx foul mood.

And now, years even decades after his more adventurous times in life, he refined the ward for nothing less than himself. The most devious part about that ward though... well Albus discovered in his late research that this special blood ward was classified as forbidden and extremely dark because it's power would come from the target. The ward, once bound to a target would suck it's magic fundament out of the poor victim itself. 

Cutting and piercing the air with his wand in strangely rhythmic movements Albus came to an abrupt stop, simply pointing his strangely shaped wand at a small stone he pulled out of his pockets.

Reacting to the magic commanded at it's common structure, the small rock started to glow a velvet red, changing promptly to a quivering and pale blue.

Now what kind of ward would be called blood ward if it wouldn't require at least a small sample of blood. As if every second counted, Dumbledore produced a small knife, with runic emblems carved in the cold metal.

Without hesitation Albus brought the knife to his hand and slit a line along it. Leaving his bloody appendage fastening around the ward stone. "Now, just a small drop will suffice from you," with immense glee the hand of Albus Dumbledore glided over the small form of a girl, pulling the knife carefully over the small thumb " And now it's farewell or better may we never cross paths again, my dear."

Not realising what caused this unknown feeling, this burning sensation in her small thumb distressed the small girl very much, the whispering voice of devious vibrations coming from that weird tall man made everything even worse. But now that man grabbed her wrist and pressed her itching and burning thumb onto something cold and exhausting.

The small ward stone reacted instantly. The blood of both, the casters and the target, entering it's construct pumped the old and powerful magic through it's matter within seconds.  
A small and invisible vortex of utter depletion covered the young girl, as the magic to run the vicious ward was taken from her in masses.

Without a hint of joy or care, the girl did what every child would do in such a situation. She screamed. Not any scream, really, no a scream so full of agony and desperation that it brought the world to a stop. At least for a short moment, the moment it took for the small girl to become magical exhausted and drift into oblivious.

 **Dark (K)night~**

The small house on the little hillside struck with no manner of importance. The garden, a small piece of obvious care glanced in the moonlight and allowed presumptive glances at the well cared for rose bushes and even small grown tulips. But on second glances, the eyes would find it's matches at the small field of white and stunning lily's, growing in neat perfection at the sides of other well coloured flowers.

Now nothing out of the ordinary of course, except the small detail that said flowers shouldn't be able to grow at the same time of the year. But who couldn't ignore such a minor detail for the sake of mesmerizing beauty.

Of course this view would never be laid eye on by any other than wizardry population. What luck that Godric's Hollow was as much muggle town as it was wizard.

It was the middle of the night as she woke up. Her sleep not very deep, but who could blame her, had she yet allowed the utmost sin a mother could allow. Yes, Lily Potter had agreed to push her daughter, her own flesh and blood away from her.

And for what? For the fear of exposing her magic less child to her society. But Lily knew what that sentence really was. "AN EXCUSE!" She yelled torn from her light and nervous sleep. Sweat covered her by half an hour she dared to lay down and now she was all but drenched.

Her fearful eye turned left, to where her beloved husband would lie. But of course all she laid eye on was the empty and cold side of his part of their wedding bed. A slight, but firm and cold dread nearly crawled her neck and spine as Lily pushed the blankets away and tumbled towards the bathroom.

Water, a glass of water. All she needed would be a glass of cold and fresh water and everything would be ok again. She briefly considered the thought where James would be right now, only to immediately stumble back to her harsh reality.

"Not a dream!?" confused and not a little panicked she grabbed tightly around her shivering body.

Trying to reassure herself with a little bit of self instilled warmth.

But her mind raced. Her daughter, she had allowed him to take her to THATWOMEN!

With a light thump Lily sank to the ground tears raging her tired eyes open and yet making her even more miserable.

She knew how that women, her once so lovely sister, despised everything freakish. In her terms called magic. How could she even consider pushing her own blood towards that monster of a women?

There was no answer for her sorrow, no waking from an unreal dream...until she remembered holding her cute and squeaking daughter and her owlishly blinking twin in her own arms and then there was the reason for the curiosity woken in both toddlers.

A berry came to mind. No an odd shaped berry, which berry would have a long stick attached to it.

It was more like a wondrous piece of art. Many berries pulled upon a long and artfully crafted stick.

Her eyes widening in absolute horror, She let the second not even end. With a force only a mother could find when called to protect her children Lily burst from her position on the ground and raced to the floo.

The green fire lighting up in the fireplace only paled at the furious expression her green eyes carried right now. A killing curse, some say is a calm way to die. Because the last thing you would see, would be the pale green of hopes call.

But were a person, believing that adage to see the flaming green of one Lily's eyes he would maybe reconsider that statement into one of greenish devil hell flames impaling your utter soul with hate and fury.

With brash and forced voice she nearly spat the words "Leaky Cauldron" at the ever more paling green flames, As she vanished.

Her mind had just latched one daringly word. "Dumbledore"

She remembered now. How that berry shaped wand came to a halt at her twins, thinking good dear uncle Albus wanted to play she realized too late. The compulsion being in place she panicked and searched for James, only to loose her memory in a careful turn towards her attacker.

 **~Dark (K)night~**

July 31th 1945

The blackened cobble street glimmered eerily in the brink of dusk. Ashes covering the most of pavement putting on a show of wild and chaotic steps being laid upon the undisturbed peace of black and grey.

It was not long ago that the devilish fire engulfed this piece of altruistic Germany, but the silent streets of the once so loudly claimed walkways left time to be a speculated gift. Untouched memories of people, men, women, even children being burned alive. Now only sentimental but not permanent statues of coal and ash.

As if a higher entity welled up the gall to mourn for all those poor souls, the wind avoided the streets, left the more crucial parts of still intact human ashes persisting due only a little longer. Which irony it would state, that only two silhouettes, witnesses, perhaps the last living among a hundred kilometres would burn this horrifying but yet mesmerizing picture into their minds.

A man shivering on his knees, his once so eye catching blonde eye stained with soot and sweat stared with something of awe and fear at the taller person standing just a tad away from him.

"It worked!" the kneeing man merrily exclaimed " I've achieved a greatness no one will ever can compare to, ha ha aha. I've won now." the silence between two waved along the deadly crematory, that once was a very populated town until the happy, no even euphoric laughter took reign over the sad deathbed.

The small Podium smeared with crude and mysterious symbols only barely withstood the onslaught of heat and flames, as the hellish ritual he, Grindelwald pulled of, took form. Years of searching had finally led Grindelwald towards his goal.

While his once partner in action as well as in bed still clung to the mysterious rumours and legends about the deathly hollows, Grindelwald knew that his success laid elsewhere.

So had he not given up, after many of trials and errors searching for the hidden "G". Oh he knew what it was alright. Wasn't he a genius, and cunning mind himself. But only a true wizard would conclude what the once so secret Order of the Freemasons had tried to hide.

Pesky little bastards they were. That's right "were" he tried to convince the hidden organization to join his course, only to be laughed at, spat at. " We're were hidden since even Christians started counting." Pah! "why would we step down to help a mongrel like yourself" Answers? No mock he received for his ambitions.

But now no more, had he Grindelwald, most powerful wizard and soon leader of a better world took it all from them. Oh how he relinquished in every single scream the Order of Freemasons uttered in desperation for forgiveness. But Grindelwald knew no halt until his hands clung to the so much desired Artefact.

The Podium flared in fire and magic as Gellert stood proudly, hopefully and even a little desperately. All his dreams and all his accomplishments hung on this ritual. Failure would mean his end, had his forces been decimated strategically and his hideouts ousted by his... ex-partner... Dumbledore. Oh how he regretted... but there's no medicine for regret in this world.

He was on the run and his reserves came slowly but steadily to an end. He knew it of course, that he wouldn't be able to hide for much longer. So he decided now better than never. The ritual circle exhausted him, costing him nearly two thirds of his magical reserves, but the walls of his hidden chamber in midst of the highly populated town reverberated with strutting and ancient magic. It was time, claiming his position in front of the ancient torn page in front of him. Safely lying on the podium, he made his start. Chanting the long forgotten language, singing the powerful old words in a singsong unbeknown to man since many thousands of years.

The magic gathered around him as his voice carried a language that should not be spoken. And as if the stone, the air, the water and even the light and dark remembered what is being said, the room shook and tried to spat everything it got at the powerful dark lord in it's midst. The shadows tried to strangle Grindelwald, the light tried to burn his eye sockets out, the earth shook and tried to bring him to fall, the water drowned his lungs in fluids claiming his life just as much as the air, that brought his skin to crawl under pressure. But he would not have it!

HE WAS GRINDELWALD! Who if not he would be able to finish this ritual, and nothing would stop him, not even death. It was that single moment that Grindelwald felt as if he was the apex of it all. The words coming from his throat, ignoring the watery tone. His vocal chords acted alone, and his mind was stimulating and preparing to engulf in the sacrifice this kind of ritual would demand.

And sacrifice would be delivered. The resounding words broke into a magical symbiotic with the rhythmic chanting, slowly the words became visible forms of golden and silver strings attached to a chord of magic, swinging through the room until they finally reached the maxim.

A bursting screech erupted from everywhere. All attacks on Grindelwald stopped, as the magic reached it's final form. Every word, syllabus erupted in hellish red and crimson burning flames began to lick at the stone.

Then, embraced in painful heat and flesh melting flames the inferno teared at everything. Eating humans, stone, house and pet, everything erupted in flames, the notorious flames of hell.

 **~Dark (K)night~**

What felt like an eternity finally came to an end. And in midst of his room, correction his now open plaza Grindelwald sank to the ground, not daring to take his eyes of the surrounding apocalypse.

What have been moments before lively streets and well visited shops was now a blackened hell filled with sorrow and despair.

But what had his heart in his throat, was the man the... being before him.

Standing tall and with blazing amber eyes watching his every movement, was a high grown slender looking man. His style of clothing screaming nobility and power. His black baroque suit seemed to swallow even the slightest bit of light, his pitch black silken hair making no forthcoming of that as well, except the smallest piece of pale platinum blonde strand lying at the back of his earlobe, which protruded a snake like earring.

The man/being took one last analysing look at Grindelwald before his face turned in disgust and anger. A sudden flare of very hot and dark magic surrounded him. "You are not an heir, what have you done you fool." The Grindelwald now had other problems at hand. He heard the powerful voice well and instantly knew that this man was not without immense authority, but what more than less captured his mind right now, were the scathingly black flames licking and latching inside his body.

The suppressive power he was engulfed within tried to tear him up from within. And it was successful. With agony piercing every cell of his body, Grindelwald wished for the cruciatus curse instead. But the blazing flame would not stop to tear and eat from his soul. "I-..I've lost" A single tear made it's way down his face until his utterly broken form stilled and he was granted unconsciousness.

Unbeknown to him, his tormentor just looked disgusted at his broken form, snapped his finger and disappeared with a swirl of black dust.

It was that moment that Albus Dumbledore found his old lover and wrote History to his pleasures.

 **AN:**  
Yeah prologue and stuff... Yayy~~ … ok too much enthusiasm  
someone got a problem with ma summary? That's ok give me an example of a better one later and maybe I'll change it. To people who guess what I intended the "G" to mean, write me if you're correct I'll write a omake of your preference. Only the first one to get it correct though... I am lazy as... well you know the part where you uhm leave it at that.  
I hope you like cliffhanger and uninteresting stories leave a comment I feed on them. See ya

No really leave a comment, I am starving~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: unfortunately I am still not rich... cause may be, that I am taking no money for this... still no copyrights either... though I wish all the best to J.K. Rowling for producing the awesomeness of H.P and givin the precious opportunities to write ff.

And yes, this story will be, in the first few chaps, skip in time to time.  
 **A Dark (K)night**

1981\. 2th of November 

The fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron flared in an angry green and would've Tom the barkeep still be up at this time of night, he would've described the entrance of a devil.

Lily's glaring red hair burned through the dark room and her green eyes were ablaze with worry and fury.

Her destination firm in mind, she ran towards the door, which connected the small pub with it's part of London.

A powerful flare of wandless magic brought the door to creak and nearly burst of it's hinges as Lily stormed past it. Stepping outside she turned on her heel and disapparated towards Privet drive.

The loud crack bearing the entrance of someone apparating, echoed through the early morning hours of privet drive, although no one would take notice of it.

Lily rushed forwards begging Merlin, that her Daughter would be alright and she be not too late.

But at the sight in front of her she came to an abrupt stop. "JA-..." the call for her husband kept stuck within her throat as said man suddenly sunk towards the ground. A panic stricken face replaced her anger rashly as she slowly followed the sunken form of James with her eyes, only barely recognising the extra form of her late professor.

Not daring to approach her husband she watched with blinding horror, as the small bundle levitated towards Dumbledore. The old man who she till yesterday evening trusted blindly, whom she would've followed even to death if it would've been to defeat the dark Lord. But now all she felt was hatred. The man who dared to touch her daughter, the man who dared to cast a spell, multiple spells at her, just to get his dirty clutches on her baby. Her small defenceless child.

The horror in her face stilled, as anger replaced it's state on her face. But as much as she wanted to interfere right here, right now, she knew she was no match for Dumbledore. As he may be old, he was still very powerful.

She ducked behind the corner of an extended front yard, sighing in relief as her movement went unnoticed and forced her raving mind to calm. Whatever the old wizard wanted her daughter for, she knew he would let her live, all this effort to just kill her daughter wouldn't make sense to her.

Her thoughts raced a mile per second, "Ok Lily think! What should I do? I need to get to James, he'll help and together we may..." her thoughts rolled in her mind "James! Oh no please be not dead! What should I do.." she remembered his fallen body and tears welled up in her eyes.

But she had no time for grief, first was her daughter, she needed to protect her child. And as desperate as she got, time seemed to escape her notice as she thought up a plan. Hastily conjuring a sheet of parchment she produced her ever inking quill, from where shall remain a woman's secret, and wrote a message.

When she looked up from her corner, where she crouched and wrote her barely readable letter, she waved her wand about the sheet and a blue light covered it, disappearing sans letter right after to an unknown place.

Not aware of how much time passed, while she formulated her plan and wrote her letter she warily risked a glance towards James and her late Professor's still forms lying on the ground.

But as soon as her eyes lay upon her husband an ear piercing scream..."MYDAUGHTERMYDAUGHTER!" brought her thoughts to a still and yet rampaging influx of pain and desperation. That scream she would identify everywhere, her small baby held so much pain right now, that for a short moment Lily wasn't sure if her heart would come to a sudden stop if she couldn't stop whatever agony her cute little girl suffered right now.

Pain and anger flashed over her eyes again renewing the fury in her heart and she ignored the rational thought in the back of her mind that Dumbledore was so much stronger than her, she just couldn't care less. The man was hurting her baby, and she would not have it.

Storming forwards, always keeping a firm stare on her Daughters form, now lying on the doorsteps of that cursed house, where her, double may she be cursed, magic hating muggle sister lived. 

A ferocious snarl escaped Lily as she bordered Dumbledore at the house door. "Dumbledore! . ! NOW." Not even giving him time to prepare for her entrance she slid her wand forwards and in silent contemplation waved it at his turned back.

True to her expectation the red light of an overpowered stunner flew right at the aged Wizard.

To Dumbledore's credit, the old man may have twisted facts in the past a little to his wishes, but that didn't mean he wasn't really a powerful wizard.

Unfortunately for Lily, the headmasters duel skills were even far beyond any of her imaginations, and so she watched in slowly growing horror as the seemingly old coot moved with speeds far belying his age.

Dumbledore felt the incoming pressure of the stunner, as his neck hairs stood up instantly and his senses gave of a warning tingle. He knew he needed to move and that fast. Barely turning his eyes around, he saw the red light speeding towards him. Immediately doing what his, over the years even more, honed senses told him he reflexively bowed graciously out of the path of the incoming spell.

As he regained his posture, letting the spell fizzle harmlessly into one of the green bushes behind him, he thought to himself. "My dear Lily, you're years to early to get me by surprise, even if it would've helped your cause if you hadn't yelled at me."

He couldn't force the small smile at the girls naivety to keep hidden. So as he was turning his eyes to look at his attacker, it was a rapidly disappearing smile on his face as he changed into a deep and not lightly shocked frown, The girl standing opposed to him was a sight to behold.

Were he, not the great Albus Dumbledore, he was sure the sight of an enraged Lily would send any person into a frenzy for their lives. The girl... no the women in front of him stared deadly into his eyes, daring him, even inviting to probe what little patience she had left. And he could see it in her form, her features, right in this moment Lily Potter nee Evans was no child even to his old eyes. She was no girl anymore, but a mother.

A mother with only one intend and purpose, to get her child to safety.

Albus carefully lifted his left palm, intending to show that he meant no harm and opened his mouth. "Lily my dear, I am sure there's an expla..." That was as far as he got.

A sudden burst of fire erupted from Lily's willow wand shooting at Dumbledore. " Step away from my Daughter, or I will use force to make you, Albus" her self control was admirable as she only nearly choked on the last word.

The wizard that Albus was, he waved the elder wand in a small circle around him, guiding the oncoming flames with practised ease into the morning air letting them extinguish rashly. Although he was sure he could handle Lily easily in a duel, his concerns were lying more with their current surroundings.

To his misfortune Lily was a smart, very smart women and caught on what Albus was concerned about. "You have no choice Albus, it's either you leave me and my family or-" A vicious smile appeared on her face "I'll make sure the Aurors will show up immediately."

"Now, now, Lily. I am sure that would not be necessary." He rapidly thought about how to make it out of this situation without either breaching the statute of secrecy by duelling and most probably winning fast, against Lily or letting her get her way and get the child.

The situation turned against him and his odds looked rather grimly. "I have underestimated you, my girl. I'd never anticipated your instincts as a mother overcoming my well placed compulsion and memory charms." Grabbing for straws he slowly walked towards her, away from the unconscious child.

But Lily was well aware of any of his so called for tactics and kept her very attentive eye on the man. Taking a step around Dumbledore and slowly circling towards her daughter so they would switch positions. "I am not your -Girl- Dumbledore and don't think I'll be over with you once we get back." shortly feeling her confidence growing she kept on " I'll make sure you get your justice for what you've done here. I think this could be considered what, kidnapping of a child from one of the most noble and ancient house of Potter? I will revel in seeing you condemned for at least a nice stay in Azkaban." Lily was now only steps away from her child craving to just swoop her girl into her arms and comforting her.

"Now, my gir... dear Lily. Things aren't as easy as they seem. Why, can't you see that everything I do is for the greater good." Dumbledore tried placating Lily and looked at her with a sorrowful stare. Fully aware, that should he make one mistake in handling this enraged mother, she would use some spells to breach the statute of secrecy and also calling forth a squad of Aurors.

And he could definitely not allow that to happen. They were sure to find his cautiously placed blood ward and with the ward being extremely dark and illegal even he, the great Albus Dumbledore would find it difficult to talk his way out of punishment.

Albus needed a solution and that fast. His time was running low and he knew it.

Just as he was about to act on his desperation and lifted his wand, he noticed that a small lift in tension left Lily's face. It was only slight and barely visible, but enough for him to act on it.

Lily's eyes, if only for a moment, drifted behind the headmaster as something moved slightly on the ground. Her heart rate beating a tick faster, she watched as James lifted himself from the ground in a dazed pose.

Then she saw only black, it happened too fast to leave a fitting impression on her. Just as she thought everything would be alright, now that her husband was not dead and instead on his legs again, her fringe of inattention was enough for the old Headmaster.

With mastered reaction time and over years trained duelling skills, Albus knew, now or never.

His wand already lifted partly, allowed even more speed and with a precise swing he stunned first Lily, turned rashly and exploited the already fazed James delirium, stunned him as well.

Only now, did Dumbledore allow himself to relax a little again. He sighed of relief and proceeded to rewrite the memory of James again, the same treatment he gave Lily afterwards.

He highly doubted that Lily would show up this kind of vigour again, to break through his spell.  
Finally satisfied with his work, Albus turned around to the exhausted and unconscious baby girl. Just lingering a second on her form, he pointed towards his Deputy Mistress and the also unconscious forms of Lily and James, swirling is wand on a small pebble, he just picked up, turning it into a portkey.

And with a quite swirl all of them disapparated per portkey. Depositing James and Lily just back in their house and Minerva into her own office.

Unbeknown to the aged Headmaster, had a small, but with powerful energy lingering, red spell marked a small and under a bush hidden stone as it's new target. The overpowered stunner Lily send his way, missed of course. But now the ward stone, so carefully hidden beneath a bush and little dirt, found itself attacked with the stray spell.

The ward stone, which was in the process of charging itself with the toddlers energy, confused the similar signature of Lily's magic with the one of her daughter and so found itself largely overcharged. Not designed to merge two different energies it began to emanate the excess power, trying futile to discharge the overload of wrong energy. But the onslaught of Lily's overpowered stunner was too much and so the stone cracked lightly, and a small current of red glowing wind dissipated into the early morning sky.

Miles away a small parchment appeared at the doorsteps of a house surrounded with white lilies and shifted itself into the mail box available there.

 **~Dark (K)night~**

1991\. 14th of July, in an alley in midst of London 

Her wavy raven hair falling in lines with the past striding winds and currents, she bellowed around the corner, just barely evading the pointy parts of the fence, she just so graciously jumped over.  
Turning her head, recognition paced her features and her heart accelerated to dangerously speeds.

The man, an exquisite example of a middle aged baker, struggled to keep up with this filthy delinquent. His figure showing, that not just was he well versed in the arts of bakery trade but as well enjoyed his work far more than healthy. His large belly now demanding the long foreseen price. He reached his hand out, just a little more and he would've caught the barmy girl.

It was not to be and not for the first time doubted the man his gluttonous lifestyle, as it came in pricey this time.

Just centimetres away from something to grab of the girl, he managed an exemplary cartoon like collision with a nasty piece of brick wall, as he carelessly chased the girl around a corner and crashed into the reddish piece of stone. A wall that should not've been there at all, but that was a thought for when he came to again and would find himself in the white and sterile room of a hospital.

Glad she had lost her pursuer the girl just pressed more tightly around her claimed good as she, not slowing down, ran past the windowsills and display windows of many shops. Just as she turned towards the lonely corner of a low river bed. Here she calmed, caught her breath and here she knew no one would chase her.

This place was her resort, the abandoned and defunct part of old London's sewerage. Modern London was known for it's uproar of industries and new buildings, everything was about to be restored and had to be new, so nothing cheaper than building new things on old things. And this place was one of the oldest victims of restoration.

Far too old and unusable anymore, not befitting the modern standards it was decided to just abandon the old tunnels and rusty pipes of old London's sewerage, what of course no one knew, it gave perfect sanctuary towards the wayward children of London.

Knowing of course that she hadn't to worry here, where she wouldn't be found, years of experience and abuse flashed in her mind and a trained and reflexive caution spread her features as she walked towards the hidden hatch, pressing her arms tightly around her package.

The hatch, hidden behind overgrown weeds creaked as she opened it. And just as the small rays of sunlight befell the cavernous pipe behind, her entrance hadn't gone unnoticed. Two happy and smiling faces caught her attention to her right.

"C, you're back! Have you got something to eat? One of the two excited children, a girl barely the age of five with curly brown hair and lots of freckles, ran beside her inquiringly

"Please tell us you got some food, it's been ages since we got something nice." The other child, a boy of 14 years hunched on a wooden makeshift crutch, smiled with a hopeful face at her, his white and long hair swaying with every step he limped forwards.

She looked at the two children who'd greeted her and couldn't help but smile. "Good morning to you as well, Sarah, John." The two kids blushed slightly at their overexcited greeting, before she continued "Yes, yes, this time I got something real good. Let's go and find Lin we'll share then."

Together they went deeper into the seemingly endless and with darkness courted pipes, until after a rather unnoticeable corner to the left they were embraced by the warm light of many lit torches on both sides of the wall surrounding them.

"Where's Lin?" The raven haired girl, C turned her head about to look at the small chamber they just entered.

It was the John, the white haired boy, who's missing his left leg, that answered. " She is about to fetch some water, but she should've been back alrea..."

They got interrupted by the loud yelling form somewhere deeper within the tunnel system. "Stay! God damned, you foul owl, I said wait!"

"Sounds like Lin! I'll fetch her." before C could stop her, the small girl Sarah took off towards the direction of Lin's, shouting while running. " Lin, LIN! Come here, C is back and she's got food."

Exclaiming happily in her excitement she ran, with trained knowledge the pathways through dark and mouldy pipes.

"Ha~ go after her, I'll wait till you return, girl still doesn't know how to listen to others. I swear if you take so long next time again, I am about to loose my mind here, only girls around." John smiled courtly but sighed and patted C on her shoulder.

"You know John, I am a girl as well, right?" She stared unbelieving at him "Ahh, right. Sorry, but sometimes it's hard to remember... I mean you just stick up for us, take on he lead and you get us our food. It's...it's..." John hesitated and his eyes dimmed a bit, as he drifted into far off memories

"It's everything Wayde had done, right? That's alright John, I think he's doing just fine." C returned John from his thoughts and smiled brightly at him.

Appreciating the sentiment of his younger comrade, sister in everything but blood, he brightened his mood. "Go on then, I'll take care of that." he pointed at the not so small bundle between C's arms

"Hehe, this is something real good. Got it from the fat baker four miles from here." C pressed the package in Johns open embrace and took off after Sarah and Lin, only turning back rashly and saying. "You know John, wherever your brother is right now. I am sure he's doing fine and doing his best to assure that we get a home soon." And taking off into the pipe system.

John stood there, a small smile plastered his face, as he thought back two years ago. His brother Wayde reached his 18 birthday and left the Sarah,Lin, C and him behind with the promise and high hopes to find work and fulfil their all dream. To find a house for them all and create a legal and righteous family. Something they all bitterly wished for.

But until now, two years had passed and they were yet to hear from him. It was, that slowly but steady hopes for his return were stashed for harsh days and they started to accept the bitter truth that maybe this was what life for all of them would be, for ever.

C ran the same route Sarah took and was fast to claim sight of her young metaphoric sister, seeing her skipping ahead of low fallen and withered pieces of metal and mossy stone.

The four of them lived here since four years and had memorized most of the paths and tunnels already. That was more out of necessity than wanting, because they needed a safe place to hide from their platonic victims. They didn't really stole money, at least not that often. But groceries and food, as well as clothes when needed.

It wasn't as if the original owners, mostly shopkeepers, took well to being lightened of their wares and most often the children found themselves chased trough parts of London. So it came that they once stumbled upon this paradise of hideout and learned fast to use it to their advantage. They knew how to shake off many pursuers within these dark tunnels and hide in the dark and undiscerning corners of this place. It rashly became a fine substitute for a home.

Catching up to Sarah had her laughing, as C poked the smaller girls sides with her fingers and started to tickle a little. "S..stop that C!" Sarah giggled as C pulled her into a light hug.

"Can't have you run off again, Sarah. You need to wait until we come with you. What would you do if you got lost in here?" Though reprimanding, C's voice kept a soft and gentle tone and her blazing emerald green eyes hid a tint of amusement.

"Mn, but I know the way. I am a big girl, you know." not struggling against the hug, Sarah pouted slightly

"Of course, I know that." C admitted, keeping the jovial accord of her voice at bay "But that doesn't mean that we're about to find our ways through this network here. What would we do, if say I brought something super delicious and you were off somewhere down here and we can't find you"

That brought Sarah short. The prospect of missing a meal and at that something super delicious insinuated a blank look of horror on the small girls face. "No! I want that, I'll stay next time." She broke the hug and portrayed an earnest and serious, as serious as a five year old even can, look and promised.

"Very well, I'll hold you to that." C answered now totally incapable of hiding her smirk and she latched onto Sarah's hand. "let's go find Lin, I worry that John might not hold back and eat everything for himself."

"He wouldn't! Noo, come on C hurry." The now overexcited girl pulled C through further tunnels always urging her to hurry on.

It took them not long after, to find Lin. The tall blonde, very well a 17 year old girl, stood in front of an old metal ladder, which, in the past, lead upwards onto the streets of London, staring down something sitting on the highest bar.

"Lin!" The called girl otherwise occupied had no time to prepare for the small brown haired bullet, barrelling into her

"Oof, Sarah. What's the matter? What are you doing..." Lin turned around and pulled Sarah around as well, swirling her around in a pirouette "Cleo! You're back. How was it, are you alright?" The older girl rashly approached C and mustered her from top to bottom, inspecting her for any injuries she may have sustained.

"Hey Lin, nope I am not hurt. Although that baker came pretty close to catching me. By the way, what were you doing here? We heard you shouting?" C sheepishly ducked from Lin's inspecting gaze.

"God thanks! I am sorry that I couldn't come with you Cleo. I should have.." She got interrupted by C

"That's alright Lin, you had a fever. I managed on my own alright and I even brought something really nice. So what were you here for, John said you only wanted to bring some water? You shouldn't be up and about, I bet you're still feverish" concern laced Cleo's voice as Lin waved her off. "No, no I am alright again. Just a little warm. And I needed to do something." Lin smiled at Cleo and moved in front of the ladder again

"I was about to get back from the well, as that crappy bird flew straight onto me." Lin pointed ahead and now that they knew what to look for Sarah and Cleo could make out the form of a small barn owl sitting expectingly on the highest bar. "It's an owl! Lin, why would you chase an owl. Poor birdie come down" rashly excited again Sarah tried to coax the owl down from it's post, while Cleo just stared at that owl. A strange feeling claiming her throat as she couldn't get rid of the feeling that that owl seemed to stare at her expectant.

"I chased the crazy thing because of what it carries. Look there's something in it's talons." Lin exclaimed slightly frustrated "but that stupid bird would always fly ahead and... I swear it was taunting me, always just a skip ahead but I could never reach that bird."

Cleo caught sight of the small parchment tucked under one of the owls talons as well "Looks like a letter to me. Strange"

"Why would the birdie carry a letter?" Sarah asked curiously

"No clue, but I wanted to know what it says." Lin stated as she patted Sarah's head lightly

But Sarah came soon to her own conclusion "Maybe someone is in need of our help and has send this owl as his last hope. Like that thingy you've read to me not long ago"

"Hahaha, no I doubt that someone would use an owl as substitute for a bottle message Sarah. And even if, why would he chose an owl?" Lin looked up and answered Sarah's suggestion with mirth in her eyes.

Cleo was not sure what to expect from the letter the owl carried, but something within her urged her to outstretch her arm towards the owl and she couldn't see any fault in doing so.

"Cleo what are you doing? I doubt the..." Lin's eyes were about bulging as the small owl gracefully landed on Cleo's arm "I don't believe it.. Stupid owl now you come?" shaking her head in disbelief

Lin stood there gaping

"Yay the birdie came down, can I pet her?" with stars in her eyes Sarah stared at the owl

"Sure, but let me first take a look at that letter. Don't want that thing to escape again" Lin carefully approached the owl on Cleo's arm and as if without care in the world the owl kept sitting there. Giving free the letter it had perched between it's talons.

"What does it say, does someone need our help?" Sarah, ignoring Lin's obvious denial of someone needing help and sending an owl bounced excitedly

"Well I am curious as well, what does it say?" Cleo looked inquiringly at Lin

Her eyes narrowing Lin frowned and stared at the letter.

"What is it? Don't tell me someone really needs our help." Cleo seeing the surprised and frowning look on Lin's face started joking

"It's...It's addressed to you, Cleo." Lin stuttered and Cleo eyed the letter carefully.

And indeed, on front of that letter it was addressed directly at her. In even more strange ways she'd ever seen. The curls of the commemorating of older days. Writen in ways Cleo had only seen once, in an old antiquity store.

But it clearly stated.

 _"Mrs Cleopha Lily Potter  
Old Sewerage London, behind the hidden hatch"_

AN:

As much as I normally hate AN'S in other Novels, just because they're the bane of every reader and are defiling the word count, I feel the need to put this here.  
This work is highly inspired by, lo and behold the marvellous story "Princess of the Blacks" written by Silently Watches. I adore her work and even if I know I'll never stick up to her level of greatness I can't stop myself from at least putting this into the fray of crazy femharry stories. Though this story is inspired by her works, it will be in no means a copy of her ideas. The take on I plan for this story will be, at least I think so, pretty unique and will border on a crossover with several other stories, though in the end will solely stay a fan fiction of harry Potter. I also feel the need to say, that this story will be dark and with dark I mean nothing for people who get triggered by child abuse/sex  
or co. It's also a rather slow paced story and I am not sure how often I'll release a new chapter, though the longest I should take would be a month at worst...

Yeah finally out here, leave a comment I am starving for anything you've got to say about this.  
Questions will be answered per pm c ya


End file.
